Ideas
Ideas, précédemment connu sous le nom de CUUSOO, est un programme lancé en 2008 qui permet aux fans de soumettre des idées de produits pour en faire des ensembles potentiels. Si un projet rassemble 10000 supporters (à l'origine 1000 supporters, quand le programme était limité au Japon), sa faisabilité est étudiée. Le 30 avril 2014, LEGO CUUSOO a été remplacé par LEGO Ideas. Ensembles commercialisés *21100 Shinkai 6500 *21101 Hayabusa *21102 Minecraft *21103 La machine à remonter le temps DeLorean *21104 Rover Curiosity du laboratoire scientifique pour Mars de la NASA *21108 SOS Fantômes *21109 Robot Exo *21110 L'institut de recherches *21301 Les oiseaux *21302 The Big Bang Theory *21303 WALL•E *21304 Doctor Who *21305 Labyrinthe *21306 Yellow Submarine *21307 Caterham Seven 620R *21308 Adventure Time *21309 NASA Apollo Saturn V *21310 Le vieux magasin de pêche *21311 Voltron *21312 Les femmes de la NASA *21313 Bateau dans une bouteille *21314 TRON : L'Héritage *21315 Livre pop-up *21316 Les Pierrafeu *21317 Steamboat Willie *21318 La cabane dans l'arbre *21319 Central Perk *21320 Les fossiles de dinosaures *21321 *Pirate Bay *Piano *Sesame Street *40335 Manège de fusée spatiale Vidéos What is LEGO CUUSOO? LEGO Ideas How it Works LEGO Ideas What is a Project LEGO Ideas - Recruitment Ad LEGO CUUSOO Summer Review Results|Annonce ensemble #4 : Back to the Future Time Machine LEGO CUUSOO Fall 2012 Review Results Announcing LEGO CUUSOO 005|Annonce #5 : Mars Science Laboratory Curiosity Rover LEGO CUUSOO Winter 2012, Spring & Summer 2013 Review Results Announcing LEGO CUUSOO 006|Annonce ensemble #6 : Exo Suit LEGO CUUSOO Fall 2013 Review Results Announcing LEGO CUUSOO 007|Annonce ensemble #7 : Ghostbusters 30th Anniversary LEGO Ideas Winter 2014 Review Results Announcing LEGO CUUSOO 008|Annonce ensemble #8 : Research Institute LEGO Ideas First 2014 Review Results Announcing LEGO Ideas 009 and 010|Annonce ensembles #9 et #10 : LEGO Bird Project et The Big Bang Theory LEGO Ideas Second 2014 Review Results Announcing LEGO Ideas 011 and 012|Annonce ensembles #11 et #12 : WALL-E et Doctor Who and Companions LEGO Ideas Third 2014 Review Results Announcing LEGO Ideas 013|Annonce ensemble #13 : Labyrinth Marble Maze LEGO Ideas First 2015 Review Results|Annonce : aucun produit retenu LEGO Ideas Second 2015 Review Results|Annonce ensembles #14 et #15 : Caterham Super Seven et Brick-built Adventure Time figures LEGO Ideas Third 2015 Review Results|Annonce ensembles #16 et #17 : Beatles Yellow Submarine et Apollo 11 Saturn-V First 2016 Review Results - LEGO Ideas|Annonce ensemble #18 : Old Fishing Store Second 2016 Review Results - LEGO Ideas|Annonce ensemble #19 : Women of NASA Third 2016 Review Results - LEGO Ideas|Annonce ensembles #20 et #22 : Ship in a Bottle et Voltron - Defender of the Universe First 2017 Review Results - LEGO Ideas|Annonce ensemble #21 : Tron Legacy Light Cycle Third 2017 Review Results - LEGO Ideas|Annonce ensemble #23 : Pop-Up Book LEGO Ideas - First 2018 Review Results Announcement on YouTube!|Annonce ensembles #24 et #26 : The Flintstones et Treehouse LEGO Ideas - Second 2018 Review Official RESULTS Announcement!|Annonce ensembles #25 et #27 : Steamboat Willie et The Central Perk Coffee of Friends Liens externes *Site Ideas sur LEGO.fr *Ideas sur le LEGO Shop *Site LEGO Ideas (en anglais) *Facebook LEGO Ideas (en anglais) en:LEGO Ideas Catégorie:Thèmes Catégorie:System Catégorie:Ideas